Looking For Nothing
by ldigs
Summary: Asami tries to maintain a busy life while looking for someone to love. Korra is the same. Both are blind, let's see if they're able to find each other...or NOT but I am a hard Korrasami shipper and I also love angst. Weird modern AU with a bit of stuff from our universe & their universe. I don't own anything. Not sure if I'll bump this to M in the process but we'll see.


_Earth angel, earth angel_

 _Will you be mine?_

 _My darling dear_

 _Love you all the time_

 _I'm just a fool_

 _A fool in love with you_

The year was 2015 and despite the music whose age was as old as the dusty bookshelf in the corner, the young woman seemed to move and sway with a delight that might have had you guessing she was a fan of some popular boy band like 5 Seconds of Summer, or worse, One Direction. Her head was buried in engineering books and while she seemed to be having a great time enjoying the science and music, one could not have been a bit sympathetic; it was a Friday night, specifically a summer Friday night and really, who studies engineering for fun on a summer Friday night by themselves, let alone while playing music that's as old as Myspace? Nobody.  
You can't blame her though, Asami Sato is not a regular type of girl. She is after all, the heiress of a multibillion-dollar company and that alone automatically designates you as different whether you like it or not. Any other person would roll their eyes and continue on with their lives, another rich girl who wouldn't be able to understand the average person's way of living, but ever since she was a young teenager she had decided early on that she would earn her way to the top. So you have to give the woman props as a young teenager when she tells her father to stop giving her a "lifetime allowance", enroll her in public school and to add icing on the cake, "chill out bro". A little more over a decade later, without the help of her father, she had excelled throughout high school, was accepted to all the prestigious colleges she applied to and is currently working to finish her degree in mechanical engineering while trying to balance her life with a paid internship, research and volunteering. Way to stick it to the man.  
So here she was, Asami Sato basking in her typical nerdy Friday nights. The jade eyes who have been skimming on some highly advanced textbook could have gone for another few more hours and were eager to but felt some sort of resistance. Her thoughts were slowly invading her attention that used to be on the complicated textbook and were now lost. She sighed. The Krew earlier that day spontaneously decided that they wanted to go to the movies on their group chat.

*Earlier that day*

Bolin: You guys! I scored free movie tix! Only 2 tho, but we should all go out. WE NEED IT #workhardplayhard #werkthantwerk #plzzz

Mako: Opal I thought you told him to quit it with the hashtags?

Opal: I did but you know Bolin ;) He can't since his "hashtag game is on *quote unquote* "fleek" "

Mako: Kill me.

Korra: I'll do it! I'll be glad to unless your Tinder date next week wants to, I'll give them the honors hehe

Opal: xD Mako! You really are going to go through with this?

Bolin: Hey bro if it feels any better at least she doesn't seem the type to own a polar bear dog that will attack you when you pick her up

Korra: Cut it Bolin… *knife emoji*

Asami: Mako when you two get married I'll need at least a 6 months notice in advance :)

Bolin: Hey bro if it feels any better at least she doesn't seem the type to make you wait for an hour and a half just for make up

Asami: Bolin why are you here anyway?

Mako: Everyone needs to shut up. This Tinder date would've never happened if you all weren't ranting like you are now!

Bolin: Haha I still can't believe you lost our bet! I didn't think you'd be the one to barf at the bar. I can always be your sponsor at AA meetings! Remember Mako, I am always here for you, as a brother, friend, confidant. 3

Korra: AWK. So what movie did you want to see Bo? I'm actually free tonight

Mako: Same

Opal: Same, but you already knew that *heart emoji*

Bolin: I really don't care, we can randomly pick one. I just really want to go out. We all haven't been together for so long. Can't a man just hang out with his loved ones! :( #runningthruthe6withmywoes

Korra:Great! Let's all meet up at Opal's around 6!

Bolin: Wait, Asami!? Where you at girl? #amberalert

Asami: Actually… I'll have to pass :/ I wish I could

Korra: Asami's code of saying : I'm going to study instead even though I don't need to for another 3 more months

Asami: Not even! Actually, I have a date tonight thank you very much.

Mako: Make sure to keep the makeup under half an hour, most guys would leave after waiting 15 minutes but it takes a true gentleman to wait for an hour and a half. *winky face emoji*

Asami: I'll make sure to take the advice from the same gentleman who wasn't able to come up with a decent conversation for the first 2 hours of the date

Korra: *burning emoji*

Opal: Haha! And I still remember cracking up when I heard about it!

Mako: Whatever

Bolin: Jeez Asami, I hope it isn't with that one dude from your internship. He stood you up the first time!

Asami: For a legit reason! He's a genuine guy that's just as busy as me, so I understand. And he apologized way too many times afterwards, he nearly suffocated me with his apologies!

Mako: I'd bet you'd want him to suffocate you with other things too ;)

Asami: Oh spirits let's just end this conversation already

Bolin: Fine, everyone BUT Asami will meet at Opal's tonight! *4 happy face emojis and 1 sad face*

***

She could've sworn at the pit of her stomach that she saw it coming but when the text came an hour later that read " _Hey, bossman says that he needs me to extend a few more hours. I won't be able to pick you up til nearly midnight. Are you free tomorrow morning? I'm so sorry I'll make it up for this."_ she sunk into a heartache. Thankfully she didn't have anything to do that morning so she agreed but now with her night free she wasn't sure she would be able to confess that the man again had "stood her up". So instead she decided to stay home and avoid the teasing she knew she'd get from her friends. The whole week had been tiring for her anyways and having a night for herself seemed just as nice. She then was overcome with guilt and sadness as she opened one of Bolin's snapchats, a picture of Korra, Opal, Mako and Bolin taking a selfie at Narooks, the next one was a video of Bolin scaring Mako in one of the stalls of the men's restroom and the last one was Korra hunched up and looking terrified. _They must've chose a horror film_ she thought. She chuckled at the memory of the last horror movie the Krew watched. Everyone was so into the movie, everyone but Korra for that matter and whenever a surprising moment seemed to come up Korra would let out a small scream and look away by shoving her face into Asami's arm. Korra, who was strong, stubborn and full of pride was the last person you'd think to be vulnerable to these movies, but the evidence was clearly laid out on those horror movie nights. It was actually kind of cute Asami thought, she'd known her best friend for nearly 5 years now and she still seemed a bit surprised whenever Korra would act that way. "That dork" Asami with her focus now clearly fogged by other thoughts Asami decided to call it a night and get rest for her date tomorrow morning.


End file.
